runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Crimson Paladins
Clan History and Events Originally, Farune555 was a general in a clan called 'The Legion', led by Master Spenc. Unfortunately, this clan was unstable and did not have the leadership ability needed to keep order. Disputes broke out, and the clan began to collapse under the stress. Farune, tired of what had happened, resigned from the clan and decided to begin his own - a clan known as the Crimson Paladins, which he founded in June of 2007. During the first stage of the clan, there were three members with the rank of second in command, none of which who left a measurable impact. The original requirement was a Combat Level of 25, but it was changed later on to 70 as the clan began to grow. The clan grew and prosper. At one point, the Crimson Paladins made alliances with multiple other clans, the most note worthy of which being Chaos Legion, led by Khraka. Chaos Legion had begun to decline at the time of the alliance, while the Crimson Paladins continued to improve and prosper. With the act of Khraka taking an offer from Farune, Chaos Legion became a Side-Clan to the Crimson Paladins. Most of this time was spent with Farune as the sole leader, although Jeremyshiner stepped in as the second in command for a stretch before he eventually resigned. Afterwards, Ledd Zeppy was promoted to second in command. During this period, the combat requirement increased to 80, and then finally to 90. Ledd Zeppy became inactive, while Blazer It Iz (Blazer66102 at the time) and Khraka begin to take a more active position in the clan. The combat requirement rose to 100, causing a clan civil war to break out. This began a decline in the clan. After some time, the decline ceased, but the events prior to that drained Farune of his spirit for leading. Farune then founded his other clan, Hilt Pl0x. A few weeks afterward, and after a lot of thought, he resigned his position as leader of the Crimson Paladins to focus on his new clan. Blazer It Iz was promoted as his replacement in August of 2009. After the Crimson Paladins went into new leadership, the clan experienced a growth, much like the "Mandate of Heaven". Khraka was promoted to the second in command while Farune became an advisor to the clan. The rules were also updated. The combat requirement was lowered to 90, after realizing that the combat requirement of 100 was only causing problems. As time progressed, it was decided that there needed to be another General to help manage the clan. LoseTehGame (previously Aquaman157), known in the clan as 'Aqua', was chosen to be the new General. During this time period, the clan was stable. While the clan maintained stability, the outcome of events weren't faring as well. Several ideas were brought up to bring people in. This lead to the introduction of the "1/3" rule (this rule was later put on hold). This new procedure brought more people to events than before. Seeing how this was a success, more attempts were made to better the clan. During this time, the clan started to face difficulty with the activity of the Generals. Spammers began to come in regularly while there were no Generals. This caused the chat settings to be changed to Friends+. The clan soon began to crumble as the leader was making bad decision and several arguments broke out. The result of this made the Generals elect another new General to help. After a unanimous decision, Ian Skylark was made General. After this, though, several of the clan members began to protest about Ian being selected, causing even more stress to be added into the clan. Seeing how angry he made the clan members, Ian gave up his rank to keep stability. This event caused hostility in the clan for a while. Eventually, this was put behind and new decisions were made for the clan. Currently, the combat requirement is 100+, but will change to 110+ on August 31, 2010. Also, it was decided that all new recruits would be ranked as Recruits rather than Corporals. Currently, the Generals are at work with creating more events. Crimson Paladins is a Zamorakian clan started by Farune Riven, it is now lead by Blazer It Iz, we usually do events like: *King Black Dragon. *Kalphite Queen. *God Wars Dungeon. *Clan Wars. *Castle Wars. *Stealing Creation. *Soul Wars. *Duel Arena. *Pest Control. List of members The Generals: - Blazer Of Cp; Clan Leader - Farune Riven; 2ic - Khraka - Rawr Taiga - Cody Of CP Special Roles: - Events Manager - Bunny Of Cp - Head of Recruitment - Jag Of Cp - Freeweb Site Manager - Khraka - Runehead Memberlist Manager - Blazer Of Cp Member's List: *Taco Of Cp *Rawr Taiga *Call Mi Axl *Kingethan1st *Farune Riven *Betorcido *Insanedeer *Deleted Pk *Aqua Of Cp *Danup *Roger Fcog *Jordanofpk *Tehsnipeshow *Blazer Of Cp *Ian Skylark *Twin Pk0rz *Beastly Cody *Jaguar Of Cp *Koo Krew *Lll Alex Iii *Rum N Spice *Zaros Finest *Khraka *Ur Mom Of Cp *Zamorakriven *Geomasterx *Bunny of Cp *Antman991 *Amp of Cp *1wodahs Eht *Paloma Of Cp *Calvin Of Cp *Ikonoha *X Neolucas X *Jeff Of Cp *Jimmyyogreen *miengott Requirements to join and Ranks *100+ combat *For skillers 80+ in "X" skill There are many ranks in our clan. To be simple, we follow the clan chat ranks. Recruit: Requirements: None. This rank is received on one of two occassions: -A new member has just been recruited (and has not been received the Corporal rank, for whatever reason). -Someone has been demoted to this rank. Corporal: Requirements: None (Unless promotion is required from Recruit rank). This rank is given to many new recruits. If they are not given the Recruit rank, they are given this one. Otherwise, this requires someone to have been promoted from Recruit, because of loyalty to the clan. Sergeant: Requirements: Promotion + Corporal rank. This rank requires promotion. The recruit must have shown at least some bit of loyalty to the clan. Many recruits may find this rank hard to achieve, mainly because the Generals are not used to the new members. Note: You must have been in the clan for at least 1 week to obtain this rank. Lieutenant: Requirements: Promotion, completion of Forum Activity Time Limit + Sergeant rank. This rank requires completion of the Forum Activity Time Limit. This time limit, as stated in the Clan Rules page, requires the clan member to post on the clan forums a certain amount of times within a time limit. This time limit is reasonable long enough for anyone to complete, so it should be no hard task for this to be done. If a General notices a clan member completing this time limit, that clan member will be promoted. That is, of course, if they are already at the Sergeant rank. Note: You must have been in the clan for at least 1 month to obtain this rank. Captain: Requirements: Promotion + Lieutenant rank. This rank can only be achieved through extreme loyalty. Very few clan members will reach this rank. It is only because they are very loyal and very active that they have it. Not only do they have to complete the Forum Activity Time Limit, but they must also prove themselves to come to most of the clan events, as well as be generally active in the clan chat. Note: You must have been in the clan for at least 3 months to obtain this rank. General: Requirements: Unabtainable unless selected by the Clan Leader. This rank holds the leaders of the clan. Besides the Clan Leader him/herself, these select people help make decisions for the clan. They have the ability to kick people from the clan chat, a power which no other rank can do. Also, Generals are usually the people who lead the clan events. The Website Main Website: http://www.freewebs.com/thecrimsonpaladins/ Forums: http://www.crimsonpaladinsforum.com Category:Clans